


Otherworldly Meal

by Colamiilk



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A lot worse then the other stuff Ive done so far so be warned!, Akira is a hungery boy, I love him, M/M, That dude thats trying to get nudes of miki's there, This gore is very intense and gross!, based on episode 2 of devilman crybaby, i don't remember his name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: The demon was screeching, crying as it's wings fluttered in an attempt to get away.  Ryo watched as Akira’s hand fisted around one of it's wings and tore. It came off like a bandaid, parts of it sticking and needing a bit more of a tug to get it all the way off.---Drawkill's Goretober 2018! Day 6 - Otherworldly Meal





	Otherworldly Meal

**Author's Note:**

> This is super self indulgent, ngl I turned bright red when watching that scene where he eats a bunch of food that Ryo gets him. Idk what's wrong with me, idk why I'm so gay. But hey, if you're also really gay for Akira eating, then i got the shit for you. This is based on the demon he did eat in episode 2 only, this is like, if Ryo got to appreciate Akira eating it without trying to hobble over to chase that dude. Smh ruining our gay moments. 
> 
> Also it's pretty short compared to the rest because I can only write so much about eating i'm sorry.

There was a horribly fleshy noise as Akira’s teeth sunk into other demon’s back with a snap of skin. Ryo could hear Akira suck at the wet blood that poured out of the wound before he tore his head back to rip the flesh off the demon. 

The demon was screeching, crying as it's wings fluttered in an attempt to get away. Ryo watched as Akira’s hand fisted around one of it's wings and tore. It came off like a bandaid, parts of it sticking and needing a bit more of a tug to get it all the way off. 

Akira threw it back behind him carelessly, forcing Ryo to dodge and hobble his way over to another angle where he could film without worrying about any of the carnage being thrown back towards him. 

The next wing didn’t come off as easily, the skin tore easily enough but the bone didn’t snap off right away. The way the flesh of the wing peeled off the bone smoothly before finally getting caught and snapping off. It made Ryo think of the meat Akira had ate just earlier that night. How it had just fallen off the bone into Akira’s mouth as the other gobbled it down, juice dripping down his chin. 

He couldn’t help but bite his lip as he adjusted his fingers on the camera. Everything about the display in front of him was brutal, it really was nothing more than carnage. And he couldn’t deny how much he loved it. Ryo’s face had gone beet red as he watched Akira completely destroy the demon beneath him. His heart was beating in his ears, his hands were sweaty. 

Small puffs of hot breath snuck out of his lips when Akira began ripping chunks out of the demon’s stomach and swallowed them with wet slurping sounds. Wiping his sweat covered hand off on his jacket he brought it up to caress the side of his face, almost moaning at how good the coolness felt against his feverish skin. 

The smile that twisted up his lips grew wide enough that he wondered absentmindedly if the sides of his mouth were touching his ears. His pinky dipped into side of his mouth and he bit down onto it. 

As the flavor of copper flooded into his mouth he wondered if demon blood tasted the same as a humans. If Akira kissed him right now would it taste coppery? Salty? Those thoughts left Ryo all flustered as he tried to keep a firm grasp on the camera and keep it steady. 

Soon the demon became a weird smudge on the floor, not much left other than bones and organs. Still Akira was pulling the remainders of it up to his lips, looking for every last available piece of meat. There was a occasional noise of Akira’s teeth clanking against the bones, and each time Ryo felt a shiver go up his spine. 

Licking his lips Ryo turned off the camera and let it hang from the cord around his waist. He approached the demon carefully, each of his steps feather light as he moved in a wide circle around Akira so he wouldn’t be too close when the other first saw him. 

Apparently that was an unneeded precaution though, even when he stepped right in front of Akira’s vision the demon didn’t even look up, Ryo was fairly certain he still hadn’t noticed him. Coughing into his hand he smiled brightly when Akira looked up at him with attentive eyes. 

“Are you still hungry Akira?” Akira looked down at his yellow stained claws, licking at them pathetically before looking back up at Ryo with a sad nod. Ryo felt his heart absolutely explode in his chest. 

Akira was far too cute for his own good… 

Ryo approached the demon boy without fear, skidding his hand along the other’s back before wrapping it around him neck and trapping him there. He leaned down until he was in Akira’s ear and let out a breathless whisper.

“There's a human right there. He’s been watching us.” Akira jumped in his skin, looking wildly for the human. Ryo smiled and pointed the man out, he was crippled from where Ryo had shot him. Completely frozen from the horror of what he had just witnessed. A perfect target for Akira. Ryo smiled, Akira eating him would be a perfect punishment for snooping on them. 

“Do you want to finish him or should I?” Akira’s breaths were ragged, hungry. He was restraining himself but there was no saying if he’d last. Akira shifted on his feet, trying up get up off his knees only to be forced back down by Ryo’s weight. 

Ryo’s eyebrow went up a bit. There was no way he should’ve been able to hold down a devilman. Was Akira being gentle because he knew Ryo was on him or was he unsure of whether or not he actually wanted to stand? 

“Not yet. First you have to tell me Akira.” Akira’s eyes looked up at Ryo desperately and the blonde used his free hand to cover his mouth as he huffed a little laugh. His devil was so perfect, so willing to listen to Ryo’s demands. 

“What will you do?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my bloodiest piece of the month so far! I guess it all depends on the person reading but... Anyway! Sorry for the adrupt end but i thought it was a cool place to end! <3 I hope you all like it!!


End file.
